utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Souma
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Sakou (茶紅) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = そ～ま |officialromajiname = So~ma |officialnameinfo = |aka = 早井音 そ～ま (Hayaine So~ma, Cu6ic) |birthday = 21|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = |birthref = A birthday tweet of SoumaNamahousou to celebrate Souma's birthday |age = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 5286507 |mylist1 = 5949120 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co25432 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = amu, Riseha, Reji, KUPO }} Souma (そ～ま) is an who has been active since 2008. He has collaborated with such as amu, Riseha and KUPO. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 14, 2010) # Cu6ic III Drama CD (Released on May 01, 2011) # Cu6ic Append (Released on August 03, 2011) # Cu6ic Shuffle (Released on August 13, 2011) # First Step with Riseha (Released on December 31, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs -Piano ver.- (2008.04.05) # "Yami no Ou" (King of Darkness) (2008.06.08) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2008.09.14) # "Tayu Tayu Fever" (2009.01.28) # "Loli Yuukai" (Roshin Yuukai parody) (2009.01.31) # "Double Lariat" feat. Souma and Souji (2009.03.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Revenge ver.- (2009.03.23) # "Saihate" -rock arrange- (2009.04.03) # "ggrks" feat. Souma and 910 (2009.04.09) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (2009.04.13) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.18) # "Cirno Perfect Math Class" (2009.04.24) # "Despair" (2009.05.28) # "Moto Kare Yasu" -Gachihomo ver.- (2009.06.21) # "Loli Loli☆Fire Endless Night" (2009.06.28) # "magnet" feat. Souma and utsubo (2009.07.05) # "S" (2009.07.26) # "Gemini" feat. Souma and Riseha (2009.08.04) # "Tora★Dan" feat. Souma and S Ouji (2009.08.28) # "Broken Heart" (2009.09.02) # "Valkyria" (2009.09.18) # "Trauma Kyabajou" (2009.11.03) # "Kichi Me Ga Roridamu" feat. Souma and amu (2010.01.04) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Souma and Riseha (2010.01.10) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Souma, Riseha, Jegyll and amu (2010.01.22) # "Gomen ne, Aishiteru" (I'm Sorry, I Love You) (2010.02.10) # "Wind Climbing" (2010.03.07) # "Boss Death" (2010.04.12) # "Haijitsu" (Abandoned Sun) (2010.06.24) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Souma and amu (2010.06.25) # "Memeshikute" feat. Souma and Pokota (2010.09.13) # "Risky Game/Onna shikute" -Mashup- (011.01.19) # "Mistress Doll" feat. Souma and SJB (2011.02.13) # "6900000000" (2011.03.31) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Souma and Riseha (2011.04.24) # "Glacial Love" (2011.04.29) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.27) # "Episode.0" (2011.09.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Souma, KUPO, and Riseha (2011.10.30) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat Souma and Riseha (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Lost Memory" feat. Souma, KUPO, and Riseha (2011.12.28) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Hana" -acapella ver.-(2012.04.11) # "Through the Night" (2012.04.20) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. Riseha and Souma (2012.05.02) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.07.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・True Love Dept.) feat. Souma, Riseha and KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.15) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Souma and KUPO (2013.06.27) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.24) # "Hello Especially" (2013.08.29) # "THUNDERBIRD" feat. Souma and Ten (2013.11.20) # "Preserved Rose" feat. Souma and amu (2013.11.21) # "Yuki no Hana" (Snowflower) feat. Souma and KUPO (2013.11.21) # "Kiseki no Kiseki" feat. Souma and Kogeinu (2013.11.22) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" feat. Souma and Kuchiru (2014.09.27) # "Rising Hope" feat. Riseha and Souma (2015.05.21) }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here |track1title = Hanayuki |track1info = (Souma) |track1lyricist = Souma |track1composer = Rino |track2title = White-out |track2info = (Riseha) |track2lyricist = ShuujinP |track2composer = ShuujinP |track3title = Cantarella |track3info = (Souma, Riseha, KUPO) |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurosaP |track4title = Chuu Ni Byou Shiki Ren'ai Jutsu |track4info = (Souma, Riseha, 96Neko) |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track5title = Soumatic Delusion |track5info = (Souma, Riseha) |track5lyricist = orange |track5composer = Nem |track6title = Saihate |track6info = (Souma) |track6lyricist = Kobayashi Onyx |track6composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track6arranger = KuroUsaP |track7title = Taisetsu na Jikan |track7info = (Riseha) |track7lyricist = DATEKEN |track7composer = DATEKEN |track8title = Vent - Kaze no Kioku - |track8info = ((Souma, Riseha, Kogeinu) |track8lyricist = Riseha |track8composer = Rino |track9title = Love*3 |track9info = (Souma, Riseha) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track10title = Kono Hoshi no Doko ka de |track10info = ((Souma, Riseha, Amu) |track10lyricist = ShuujinP |track10composer = ShuujinP }} |track1title = Save you |track1lyricist = 7+5 |track1composer = 7+5 |track1arranger = |track2title = message |track2lyricist = egamyer |track2composer = egamyer |track2arranger = |track3title = THE DARK AHEAD |track3lyricist = egamyer |track3composer = egamyer |track3arranger = Rino |track4title = Distance |track4lyricist = Pokota |track4composer = Pokota |track4arranger = Rino |track5title = -sekisin- |track5lyricist = Souma |track5composer = Rino |track5arranger = Rino}} Gallery |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in |Soumakupo remote.png|Souma and KUPO as seen in "Rimokon" |Kupo Souma Yuki no Hana 40253128.png|KUPO and Souma as seen in "Yuki no Hana" |souma twitter.jpeg|Souma as seen on Twitter }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi